


Scorciatoia

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But Hannibal is not stupid, Hannibal is in love, M/M, Will acts like he doesn't care, Will wants a dog
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will convince Hannibal a prendere un'altra strada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Perché non ne ho mai basta di Hannibal che vuole rendere felice Will...

 

 

“Vieni, passiamo di qui,” Will lo tirò per un braccio infilandosi in una stradina sterrata.

Abbandonarono la via principale che portava al mercato, con grande dispiacere di Hannibal.

L’uomo pensò alle sue scarpe lucidate di fresco quel mattino stesso e alla terra riarsa che si sarebbe depositata sulla vernice ad ogni singolo passo.

Pensò alla sua giacca e ai fiori che cadevano dagli alberi di quella particolare zona, e il cui polline lasciava in ricordo piccolissime e orribili macchie gialle.

Ma Will l’aveva preso per un braccio.

E non gliel’aveva ancora lasciato. Lo stava accompagnando come se lui non avesse capito dove andare, come se la strada fosse un intricato labirinto e Will l’unico a conoscere le vie da prendere per uscirne.

Come filo d’Arianna, Will gli stava benissimo.

“Ciao!” salutò Will alzando una mano.

Hannibal guardò alla sua sinistra, aspettandosi un viso a cui rivolgere attenzioni, qualcuno che Will doveva aver conosciuto durante le sue escursioni solitarie.

Vide un gatto nero, ma niente altro.

“È sempre lì, a quest’ora,” gli disse Will sorridendo. La tenera comunicazione di un’informazione di cui lui non si sarebbe fatto nulla, né ora né in futuro, confuse Hannibal più della deviazione a cui era stato gentilmente costretto e più della prima vera iniziativa presa da Will da che vivevano insieme.

Will non era solito renderlo partecipe di niente di ciò che faceva o pensava.

Con un balzo Will raggiunse l’animale che non si scompose affatto, contravvenendo a tutte le regole del mondo felino. Will gli diede due buffetti in testa ed una grattata sotto il mento.

Si notava però un certo distacco tra l’uomo e la bestia, che non apparteneva alla famiglia giusta. Will non era per i felidi.

Il gatto regalò a Will uno sguardo annoiato, alzò il muso facendo tintinnare il campanellino al collo. “Ok, credo mi stia dicendo che ne ha abbastanza. Questo è un avvertimento. Alla prossima carezza mi artiglierà,” comunicò Will tornando in posizione eretta.

Bestia fortunata e ingrata, pensò Hannibal scuotendo la testa.

Will lo riprese per un braccio proseguendo lungo il sentiero.

Una serie di villette solitarie a destra e a sinistra, gli fecero pensare ad una strada privata e senza uscita. Ma la destinazione del viaggio aveva davvero poca importanza.

Quest’entusiasmo da parte di Will a lui era pressoché sconosciuto.

Anche il Will prima del volo dalla scogliera non era mai stato così allegro per più di qualche minuto di seguito. Ma il Will prima del volo dalla scogliera non era il Will libero e vero che aveva di fronte ora.

Poteva essere quello un motivo di gioia.

In una sola occasione Will aveva sorriso in modo che Hannibal avrebbe definito radioso ed era stato all’incontro con i due coniugi proprietari dell’albergo in cui avevano alloggiato un paio di mesi prima. Mentre chiacchieravano, Will ne aveva approfittato per accarezzare il loro labrador nero.

Oh.

Hannibal arrestò di colpo il passo. In realtà era stato Will a bloccarlo, ma all’uomo sembrò più una folgorante illuminazione, peraltro piuttosto banale.

Come aveva potuto dimenticarlo? Essere rimasto internato per tre anni gli aveva cancellato quel dato di fondamentale importanza?    

I cani.

Dietro la rete di ferro del giardino alla loro sinistra, un musetto appuntito li stava tenendo d’occhio.

Will si voltò verso Hannibal, nell’intento di constatare la sua reazione di fronte al piccolo Bull Terrier. Hannibal deglutì il pezzo di cuore che gli era salito in gola, e tentò di rimettere in circolo il sangue nelle gambe, che minacciavano di sgretolarsi. Will sembrava tornato indietro di dieci anni, forse di venti, per quanto fanciullesca era la sua espressione appassionata.

“Will… Vuoi… Vuoi un cane?” gli domandò sforzandosi per non balbettare. Sforzandosi sul serio. Non aveva controllo sulla sua bocca, perché vedere Will sorridere metteva anche a lui un sorriso perenne sulle labbra e non riusciva a muoverle per parlare.

Per il livello di considerazione che Will nutriva verso i cani, chiedergli di adottarne uno insieme era un po’ come adottare un figlio.

Will lo guardò accigliato. “Cosa? No…” alzò le mani e le scosse, “Non stavo suggerendo… No! Volevo solo fartelo vedere, perché è simpatico.”

Gli mostrava un cane simpatico, condivideva con lui qualcosa di così importante e poi scuoteva le mani dicendo, _No, volevo solo fartelo vedere. Niente di importante._

Forse Will non si rendeva conto del gesto appena fatto, ma Hannibal sì.

Il cane tutto bianco con la macchia nera attorno all’occhio era simpatico davvero. Piegò il capo da un lato, curioso; sebbene loro fossero molto vicini al suo territorio non emise un latrato.

“Ciao Pepe!”

Ed ecco spiegato il perché: Will se l’era già ingraziato.

Il cane scodinzolò l’affusolata appendice, con le zampe davanti si issò sul muretto di recinzione fino a raggiungere la rete.

Will lo ricompensò facendosi annusare.

“Metti la mano qui,” gli chiese Will; senza attendere di essere accontentato, l’uomo gliela prese e la avvicinò a Pepe che nemmeno si fermò ad annusarla prima, la leccò e basta.

Will sembrò soddisfatto, come avesse appena completato un gioco di parole crociate per abili solutori. Hannibal estrasse il fazzoletto dal taschino della giacca e lo strofinò sulle nocche umide.

Questo suscitò l’ilarità di Will.

Rallentò la sua opera di pulizia, sfiorandosi la mano col tessuto un paio di volte, lentamente, mentre osservava incuriosito Will.

“Scusa,” disse Will coprendo la risata col dorso della mano. Rifletté socchiudendo le palpebre. “No,” riprese scuotendo la testa, “In realtà non sono affatto dispiaciuto.”

“L’avevo intuito,” ribatté Hannibal risistemando il fazzoletto.

“Può sempre essere utile fare amicizia coi cani, ricordatelo,” asserì Will istruttivo. Il dito indice alzato per mostrare la rilevanza dell’informazione.

“Stai pensando ad una carriera di effrazione? Un piano a lungo termine… Interessante,” Hannibal lo prese in giro. In sottofondo un palese riferimento alla loro situazione così precaria. Non perché fossero fuggitivi, ma per l’incertezza riguardo al loro vivere insieme.

“Perché, ti sembra strano? Non lo sai quanto sono previdente?” Will camminò all’indietro facendogli segno che potevano proseguire.

“La considero una delle tue doti di spicco,” rispose Hannibal, “Non sei per nulla un impulsivo e pianifichi ogni tua singola azione. È chiaramente il tuo modo di vivere.”

Will allargò le braccia come a conferma delle parole udite e poi sorrise per l’ennesima volta, quel giorno, raccogliendo il sarcasmo senza battere ciglio e senza polemiche.

Hannibal lo seguì in una sorta di trance sensoriale, concentrato su quello strano personaggio che l’aveva trascinato in quella viuzza. Alzò il viso verso il cielo e annusò l’aria, propenso a credere che entrambi fossero finiti in un universo parallelo non appena posato piede sulla terra polverosa. Quella che gli stava ricoprendo le scarpe.

“Io…” mormorò Hannibal.

Will salutò il cane con la mano.

“Io suggerirei di prendere il cane,” azzardò Hannibal.

“Non puoi prendere quel cane!” esclamò Will.

L’attenzione di Hannibal si focalizzò sull’uso della seconda persona e sull’aggettivo QUEL.

“No, infatti, non intendevo quello in particolare. Un cane.”

“Oh,” Will piegò il capo, si grattò la cicatrice sullo zigomo, quella sulla fronte. “Non… Non credo sia una buona idea…”

La frase lasciata in sospeso, il tono incerto. Will stava facendo il difficile.

Preparava il terreno.

Will aveva saggiato la sua reazione verso il cane sconosciuto, facendogli avvicinare la mano, così ora poteva fare il dubbioso riguardo alla possibile riuscita di una convivenza con la bestia. Perché era Hannibal quello ad avere problemi verso i cani.

Cosicché ora l’idea di Will sarebbe diventata prima l’idea di entrambi, e poi, alla fine, solo l’idea di Hannibal. Se avesse chiesto lui a Will di adottare un cane non si sarebbe mai potuto lamentare del nuovo membro della famiglia in futuro.

Will usava la psicologia spicciola con lui; adorabile tentativo. Soprattutto considerando che Hannibal non avrebbe mai avuto alcun problema ad accettare qualunque cosa rendesse felice Will. Avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte ogni minimo indizio che Will fosse intenzionato a restare in casa con lui.

“Ok, come preferisci, Will,” Hannibal annuì, dandogli la sua approvazione. “Se pensi che non sia una buona idea e che non possiamo occuparcene, allora è meglio di no.”

Hannibal non ebbe bisogno di guardare Will per sapere che la mandibola gli si era contratta e che si stava morsicando il labbro inferiore, come sempre faceva quando diceva una parola di troppo.

Era il suo corrispettivo del darsi uno schiaffo sulla fronte e maledirsi per non essersi fermato un secondo prima. Del resto Will era così previdente e così poco impulsivo…

Raggiunsero la fine della magica stradina, che dopotutto non era un vicolo cieco, ma era più una scorciatoia. Infatti si ritrovarono di fronte alla via perpendicolare, quella del mercato, piena di gente.

Prima di immettersi nella folla, Will gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli chiese, “Che ne dici di un Jack Russell?”

Hannibal sorrise. Le sue scarpe erano impolverate e la sua giacca macchiata, ma quella scorciatoia era appena entrata di diritto nel palazzo della sua mente.


End file.
